Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to multi-dimensional analysis of measured cell characteristics and in particular to a system, method and article for detecting abnormal cells in a test set of cells using multi-dimensional analysis of cell characteristics measured using flow cytometry.
Description of the Related Art
One method for characterizing heterogeneous cell populations is by flow cytometry, originally developed by Herzenberg and co-workers (Science. 1969 166(906):747-9; J Histochem Cytochem. 1976 24(1):284-91; Clin Chem. 1973 19(8):813-6; Ann. N.Y. Acad. of Sci. 1975 254:163-171). Using this technology, cells are labeled with antibodies conjugated to dyes. Flow cytometry can routinely detect 3, 4 or more immunofluorescent markers simultaneously in a quantitative manner. By combining multiple immunofluorescent labels with the light scattering properties of the cells it is possible to distinguish not only between cells of different lineages but between cells at various stages of maturation within those lineages. This is determined based on expression patterns of unique cell surface antigens (See for example, Loken M R, et al., in Flow Cytometry in Hematology. Laerum O D, Bjerksnes R. eds. Academic Press, New York, pp 31-42, 1992; Civin C I, et al., in “Concise Reviews in Clinical and Experimental Hematology” Martin J. Murphy ed. AlphaMed Press, Dayton Ohio, 1992, pp 149-159). Populations identified by the flow cytometer can then be isolated using the cell sorting electronics available on the instrument.
Multi-parameter flow cytometry is currently used to detect a variety of leukemias. However, current techniques require that time consuming data analysis be performed by a professional, namely someone well versed in both flow cytometry and hematopathology, such as a doctor. There is a long learning process required to educate a professional to make the distinction between normal and abnormal cell populations. In addition, when flow cytometry is used to monitor a patient's response to therapy, conventional techniques require the use of patient-specific panels for detecting residual disease.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for technology to improve accuracy of detection and simplify data analysis. The present invention may fulfill this and other needs.